


Floridians kiss better

by Arlene0401



Series: If these walls could talk [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Levi discovers kisses are a thing that's basically it, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Love Triangle, Polyamory, only the happy polys here, some fleeting mention of former platonic rivetra smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: “I know I never really talked about where I live, other than that it’s at the arse of the world, and I know you always assumed it was a kind of cottage or something, but… well. It isn’t a cottage, strictly speaking.”Just then Netherfield came into view, and Erwin’s mouth fell open. “You gotta be kidding me.”“It’s a fucking castle!” Eren chimed in.“Don’t be stupid, Eren, it’s nowhere near a castle.”





	Floridians kiss better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/gifts).



> Part 2 for eruriren weekend, prompt: "Present"
> 
> This thing is based on a convo I had with syn a loooong way back. Hope you enjoy, darling!

Tile, tile, cracked tile, coffee stain, tile, wall.

Tile, coffee stain, cracked tile, tile tile, barrier tape.

Rinse and repeat.

Levi was pacing along the floor-length window for the better part of half an hour now, sneering at everyone who wedged past him to get a glimpse into the baggage reclaim and customs area.

And Eren’s plane hadn’t even landed yet.

He knew he was way too early, that the now silent conveyor belts wouldn’t start coughing up bags and suitcases for another twenty minutes or so. 

But he had been too jittery at home, his mind screaming at him that he would be too late, too late, that there could be a traffic jam, road construction, a stampede of gnus, a volcano, that were inevitably going to keep him from picking up Eren on time. So he had caved in and drove out to the airport ahead of time, telling himself that he could spend the waiting time relaxing over a cup of tea on the viewing terrace.

He should have known himself better.

Should have known he would only end up weaving to and fro in front of the window like an animal kept in a too narrow cage. His blood bubbling with a dozen emotions fighting for dominance. Anticipation. Excitement. Anxiousness. And so on.

Eren had already gotten under his skin even before he had ever stood in front of him, ever perceived his scent. Ever touched him.

Maybe meeting up in real life had been a terrible idea. Levi was torn between relief and disappointment that Erwin couldn’t join them - Eren’s live-in partner and now Levi’s other long-distance boyfriend. Facing them both at the same time sounded overwhelming, but on the other hand Erwin’s presence was bound to be a lot more soothing and calming than Eren’s energetic buoyancy. Maybe it would have been nice not to have all of the brunet’s focus solely on him.

Sure, having boyfriends that existed solely on the other side of his laptop screen and down the telephone line sucked in a lot of ways. The loneliness in the wee hours of night. The time zones. The way you had to compress everything into those precious moments you reserved for each other. Fierce jealousy at everyone and everything that dare interrupt.

But it was a routine of sorts, soothing and comfortable that was well worth all the little aches and hiccups.

That had changed entirely the moment Eren had booked his flight and given him the details. The moment Levi had scribbled the data in red sharpie on his wall calendar, he had felt a stab to the gut that left him reeling. It was happening, it was real, he was going to see Eren. They would spend time together, not minutes but hours, days even. And nights. Soon, so soon he would know all the nuances of Eren’s voice, his posture, the way he walked. How he looked like when fast asleep, if he truly was as grumpy a morning person as he claimed to be. His scent, the temperature and texture of his skin, the rustling of his clothes when he moved, all that would become familiar to Levi, and suddenly he craved it like oxygen. The wait was far too short but at the same time excruciatingly long.

Mixed in was more and more nervousness. What if they didn’t get along? What if their online personas had distorted their true beings? Would they fight? Bore each other to death? Would there be awkward silences? Then an awkward goodbye and a promise to call soon that would taper off into more and more infrequent and shallow chats.

And… the physical aspect. Levi had no idea what the proper etiquette for long distance relationships was. How fast they were expected to proceed. Especially since a number of aspects held no appeal for Levi or downright grossed him out.

Like kissing.

Levi had never understood why people made such a big deal of kissing. It was unhygienic as fuck and the thought of someone else’s spit or - god forbid - tongue in his mouth put him off. The one time he had half drunkenly discussed the topic with his best friend Petra and they had decided on an impromptu and strictly friendly makeout session had not really helped. Sure, Petra was pretty and nice, and her kisses hadn’t felt half as bad as anticipated, but still… he was left wondering. Maybe it wasn’t that _bad_ , but certainly nothing to lose your head over, right?

And Eren… Eren was a high key sexual person. Surely he’d want to jump Levi’s bones first chance he got. Levi felt bad for being so ambivalent about something that was natural as breathing to his boyfriend. It left him feeling virginal and stupid.

It had taken him a couple of days to muster up the courage and stammer his way through his concerns, pink-cheeked and looking anywhere but at his computer screen.

Eren’s chuckling had drawn his gaze back, slightly annoyed about being laughed at.

“Oh, Levi. You have no idea how glad I am you brought that up, because, well… I’ve been too chicken to mention.” He smiled, a tad self-decrepatingly. “Look, I have no idea how to handle this too, and I’m just as nervous as you.”

“But you - I mean, you and Erwin…”

“Levi, that I am in a sexual relationship with Erwin _now_ doesn’t mean I always was. At some point we started too, you know? It’s not like we met and tore off our clothes. There was a lot of awkward wooing and romancing. And besides, Erwin is Erwin and you are you. I have to learn everything about you just like you have to learn about me.”

Eren’s expression grew so fond that Levi’s heart clenched. “Honey, I care about you, and I want us to have a great time together. Just being there and seeing you and everything is about as much as I can handle, and I don’t think I’m ready for us to do anything sexual on this first meeting. This is important to me, you are important. And I don’t want to rush and ruin things.”

Levi felt immensely relieved. “But… maybe we can cuddle?”

Eren laughed. “You bet your ass I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you. Preferably in some cheesy romance novel settings, like sunset on a hilltop or in front of a fireplace.” His eyes grew wide. “You do have a fireplace, don’t you? Please tell me you do. No British cottage is complete without one.”

Levi snickered. “Yes, I have a fireplace.”

“A real one? I don’t mean one of those fake ass gas things with a plastic log.”

“It’s a real fireplace, Eren. If you want you can go all manly on me and chop the firewood yourself.”

“Yay!”

A British cottage… well, that was _one_ way to describe his dwellings. Levi hadn’t told Eren and Erwin yet that he lived in an honest-to-God countryside estate. He hadn’t really lied, just… been evasive on the topic. As he was on a number of other topics. Even after almost a year of dating - or whatever it was they had together - Levi found it hard to believe that these two men had chosen him to fall in love with. He had gotten to know and befriended Eren on a gardening platform of all things, been introduced to his partner Erwin and found both of them immensely pleasing company. It was like he had known them forever, and after a couple of weeks it was already hard to remember how his life had been without them. There was a growing fluttering in his chest at the exchange of snapshots and playful banter that he chose to ignore - how pathetic would it be to crush on a devoted couple? Bad as he was at reading social cues, it had taken him a while to realise they were _indeed_ flirting with him, which had promptly thrown him into the next crisis. Were they only toying with him? Making fun? Laughing behind his back at the frazzled Englishman who was so easily flustered by a compliment or two?

A phone call from Erwin had put him out of his misery. Of sorts. Erwin told him that yes, they were flirting, but not out of ulterior motives. They liked him. As in, a lot. As in, a _lot_ lot. They understood that Levi had to digest the news first but if he found he could like them back that would make them so - Eren, no - Eren, leave the phone - it would make them so happy because - Eren, give him some time to think it over -

Some wrestling and struggling noises could be heard until Eren had wrangled the receiver from Erwin with a triumphant cry and bleated: “Please Levi, be our boyfriend?”

He hadn’t believed them instantly - or rather, his mind hadn’t. His heart, the traitor, leaped with joy when his brain and self-doubts still needed to overcome 101 doubts. The combination of Erwin’s sincerness and Eren’s puppy eyes eased him into the idea they might not be catfishing, after all.

The garbled message announcing the arrival of U266 from Glasgow pulled Levi from his musings. He would have been happy to pick Eren up from just about any airport in the United Kingdom, but Eren had insisted on choosing some obscure overnight combination from Orlando via Glasgow just to touch down in Luton, the nearest destination available. He would probably be hallucinating with fatigue by now. Twerp.

More pacing. Levi felt more agitated by the minute. Now that he knew the plane had landed, time seemed to stretch endlessly. Five minutes. Ten. Passengers from an earlier flight began to block the view towards the belt, but after twenty minutes the area finally began to fill with people. He stood on his toes and craned his neck, but no Eren in sight. Every time the milky glass door behind the barriers swished open, Levi’s head swivelled in that direction, anxious that he'd missed Eren. 

And indeed, a nerve wracking while later, a tall figure with a familiar face emerged, and Levi wondered how he could possibly not have spotted Eren when he stood out like a sore thumb. 

He looked like a Barbour poster.

Buttoned shirt and argyle patterned jumper, waxed jacket, cord pants and - oh please God no - wellies with some hideous knitted socks peeking out at the top.

Levi had no idea if Eren was being a shit on purpose or if he honestly thought he would blend in with this outfit, and right in this moment he didn't care. His Eren was here, and as far as Levi was concerned it wouldn't have mattered if he was buck naked or dressed in a red sequin dress. He pushed through the crowds, and the movement caught Eren’s eye. Green eyes lit up as his face split into the most brilliant smile and - no, it wasn’t as good as his photo and laptop screen smile. It was infinitely better, warm and hypnotic and genuine.

This smile, it pierced right through Levi’s sternum in a sharp and exquisite pain, and his step faltered. 

_Oh._

_Oh fuck._

_So this is what it feels, like, yes?_

With startling clarity he realised that kissing was not something that he could maybe put up with if it was somebody he liked, but something he wanted, yearned for with an intensity that was terrifying.

 _Now that is… unexpected_ , he thought numbly as he staggered forward.

Eren rushed forward too and dropped his suitcase and carryon to spread his arms. When he got a hold of Levi, he whirled him around in a semicircle, and fuck if this wasn’t the nicest hug Levi had ever received since his mother passed away. It wasn’t a standard two second greeting hug, it was warm and secure and Eren seemed willing to hold him for however long he wished.

“It’s so good to finally see you, I was going crazy,” Eren muttered in his ear, and before Levi could even reply he added: “And someone else was, too.”

Someone else? What in the name of - 

A pair of warm hands fell on Levi’s shoulders, and his brain melted right through the bottom of his skull.

“You - Erwin - wha?” Was all he could manage, and Eren laughed.

“I think you broke him, Erwin.”

Levi squirmed around to look up at Erwin, who looked far too handsome and entirely too pleased with himself.

“You asshole, you said you couldn’t come!”

“I’m sorry I tricked you, but really I didn’t know until yesterday if I could make it. I didn’t want you to get all worked up and then be disappointed. So I just quietly booked the flights and planned to surprise you.”

“Well, surprise me you did,” Levi remarked dryly, “I nearly peed myself.” He reached up and all but climbed Erwin like a tree. 

Erwin held him tight, and Eren rubbed soothing hands over his back.

“Good surprise?” Erwin asked, and instead of an answer Levi only wrapped his arms and legs tighter around him.

He peeked up at what he could make out of Erwin’s face from his position to confirm his suspicion. And yes, the sudden kissing urge was not just an Eren thing.

Later. He would deal with it later. A loud and hectic airport terminal was definitely not the place to explore any newly found smooching preferences. Reluctantly, Levi let go and took in Erwin’s appearance. In contrast to Eren, he was clad in perfectly tolerable jeans, sweatshirt and coat. Even so, his tan and his sun-bleached hair immediately gave him away as a stranger in these parts. Next to his sunkissed boyfriends, Levi felt positively doughy and very very British.

He cleared his throat. “Do you want to grab a tea or something first, or head straight home?”

“Home sounds heavenly, I’m ready to drop dead in my boots,” Eren proclaimed, and Erwin nodded. They grabbed their baggage again and followed Levi to the car park.

“Levi, I know my stay wasn’t planned, so I can just sleep on the floor or something. I don’t want to inconvenience you any more than I have to.”

Levi chuckled. “And they always say Americans have no manners. Don’t worry, we’ll find you a bed.”

They buckled up in his nondescript Corsa and, after Eren’s first freakout at a roundabout, swapped seats.

“Sorry, I’ll need some getting used to to this left-side driving,” he admitted sheepishly from the cramped backseat. Meanwhile, Erwin slid the passenger seat back with a relieved sigh.

The drive over a short piece of motorway and a whole lot of increasingly narrow roads was short and uneventful. It was a beautifully bright October day, but neither of them focused much on the scenery passing by, they were preoccupied with grinning idiotically at one another and trying to keep their hands from sneaking too many fleeting touches.

Only when they turned into the driveway did Levi remember that he too had a surprise in store.

“I know I never really talked about where I live, other than that it’s at the arse of the world, and I know you always assumed it was a kind of cottage or something, but… well. It isn’t a cottage, strictly speaking.”

Just then Netherfield came into view, and Erwin’s mouth fell open. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“It’s a fucking castle!” Eren chimed in.

“Don’t be stupid, Eren, it’s nowhere near a castle.”

He rounded the building and parked in the back. “It isn’t mine, I only live here. Was a hell of a surprise in my mother’s last will. Couldn’t cough up inheritance tax, so I handed it over to the National Trust. In exchange, they allowed me to use parts of it. The rest is public.”

“You really couldn’t keep it? What a shame.” Erwin and Levi both shot Eren a pitying look.

“Eren, honey, even if he could have paid the taxes, do you have any idea how much maintenance is?”

“Oh, yeah, Right. Didn’t think of that.” Eren scratched his head.

Levi led the way through a private entrance and into the apartment that had been separated from the rest of the building. It was in the back that had housed utility rooms, storage and the servants’ quarters, so the rooms weren’t as spacious as the representative part, but in fact Levi was grateful. It would be a hell of a job to keep those heated properly. His place consisted of a large kitchen, study, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and -

“A fireplace! Oh my God, what a beauty!” Eren exclaimed. It was open, with an elegant mantelpiece. A worn couch was placed right in front of it. Levi had furnished the place mostly with antiques, both from Netherfield and his mother’s place. They weren’t exceptionally valuable or fancy, but rather durable and cosy. 

“It’s a beautiful place,” Erwin said with a warm smile. “No wonder you chose to live here.”

“It was weird. As I said, I never knew about this place. In her testament, my mother asked me to visit it at least once before I decide what to do with it. She wrote she had a feeling I would find happiness here. And then I drove out here, not really expecting much, but… it felt instantly familiar. When I passed the threshold, I felt good - I felt safe. Sounds cheesy, but that’s how it was.” Suddenly feeling self conscious, Levi scratched his arm. “I’ll, um, I’ll go and fix us some tea.”

He nearly fled into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later he emerged with a pot of tea and three mugs on a tray, only to find his boyfriends fast asleep on the couch.

“Welcome to England,” he sighed, poured himself a mug of tea and nibbled a biscuit.

It took a thirty minute power nap for his guests to replenish their energies. Levi killed the time in moving some of his personal stuff and clothes to the smaller bedroom and preparing the large four-poster in the master bedroom - his own - for Erwin and Eren. Both the main bathroom and the ensuite were spotless anyway, and all he had to do here was put out a second set of towels. He had just heaved the suitcases to the bedroom when Erwin reappeared with tousled hair and a huge yawn.

“I’m sorry we fell asleep on you. Maybe this overnight flight wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

“It’s fine. Erwin, you would make things easier for me if you behaved less like a guest, okay? Please stop apologising all the time. I want you and Eren to feel at home here. If you want something to eat and drink, just help yourselves. If you want to lie down, or take a break from socialising and read or whatever, just do so. It’s - I’m not used to being around people much, and when I have the feeling I have to be a good host all the time, it’s…”

Erwin regarded him for a moment, blue eyes kind and free of judgement. “I understand. Sor- … Christ, I nearly said it again. Sorry for saying sorry all the time. I just knew you were looking forward to spending time with Eren, and part of me is worried I’m intruding.”

“Erwin, how could you be intruding? You are just as important to me as Eren. I’m bad at showing it, but on the inside I’m bouncing all over the place.”

He said it with the straightest face he could muster, and the effect was a s planned. Erwin stared at him for a second, then he laughed.

“Okay. It’s novel for all of us, but I figure as long as we all talk about things we’ll be fine. I’ll go freshen up a bit and leave you to try and rouse Eren. Good luck.” He gave Levi’s arm a short squeeze and disappeared in the bathroom.

Waking Eren was indeed a tough job. To all poking and prodding his only reaction was to roll up in a tight ball and grumble. In the end, Levi managed by tickling his feet.

“Unfair,” Eren yawned and clutched a throw pillow to his chest.

“You want a tour of the rest of the house? It’s closed today, and I have keys.”

At this, the brunet perked up. “Yes!”

“Good. After you brushed your teeth.”

Levi showed them the salons, the library, dining room, drawing room, the main bedrooms and so on. All were fully furnished and meticulously restored.

“The excellent state of the house was the reason the National Trust decided to take it,” Levi explained. “They can’t afford to acquire every house that is offered anymore. But Netherfield was in really good repair and a very good example of living in the 19th century.”

“It was never modernised?” Eren asked.

“It was electrified at some point, but the only part that has modern sanitary installations and decent heating is my apartment.”

“Doesn’t it feel lonely, all alone in this huge building?”

“Not really. I fitted my rooms to my tastes, and I feel very comfortable there. And then I have friends. And you.”

“Heh. And you never get complaints when you turn up your stereo.”

Back in Levi’s living room, Eren’s attention was drawn in by a small wooden chest with intricate carvings that sat on a shelf. “What’s in there?”

“I have no idea. I found it stored in a back room, and the key was gone. But I liked it, so I put it in here.”

“Hmm.” Eren picked it up and turned it in his hands. “Sure there’s no secret compartment in it? These old things often have one.”

“That’s only your imagination running away with you, Eren. Believe me, it’s just an ordinary -”

The chest slipped from Eren’s hands and crashed to the ground. He stared down in shock.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry!”

He bent down to pick it up. “Oh shit, I think it’s broken, fuck, I’m so clumsy…”

The wood had splintered and the hinges that held the lid down broken. On the inside, several sheets of paper could be seen.

Levi sighed and took the box from Eren’s hands. “It’s okay, Eren. No use crying over spilled milk. It’s just an old chest. And besides I finally get to find out what’s inside. Probably just bills,” he snickered.

Gingerly, he tugged the papers free. “Golly gosh, will you look at this.”

Erwin and Eren both leaned over his shoulders to get a closer look. They were sketches and drawings, mostly done in pencil, some coloured in with watercolour. They didn’t look like they were ever intended to be framed and hung up, more like practise pieces and studies, done by a quick and skilled hand. A young, dark haired gentleman in Regency era outfit could be seen in several. In one drawing, he was sat at a desk writing, and another man stood behind him, hand on the backrest of the chair. They seemed familiar and at ease with each other. 

Levi pointed to the writing man. “He looks almost like you, Eren. And this one,” his finger moved to the tall blond man standing, “like you, Erwin.”

Eren pulled another drawing out, this one of a third man who was holding a teacup, staring straight at the artist with a slight frown on his face. “This one looks is similar to you, Levi. That’s really spooky. As if we have been here before.”

All drawings were signed with the initials MJ, nothing more.

“Must have been left behind by some owner or tenant and then forgotten,” Levi said. “But they’re really good - I’m going to keep them. And this, I will have this framed.” His fingers skimmed over a drawing the dark haired and the blond man on a walk, smiling over something.

“The similarities are really striking, and if I didn’t know any better I’d think you placed them there to set us up.” There was a smile in Erwin’s voice.

The tingling pressure that had been building up in Levi’s chest all morning reached a peak.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, back still to his boyfriends.

“Can you - oh honey, you don’t ever have to ask, you… wait, do you mean Erwin or me?”

Levi turned to face them, chewing his bottom lip. “I, erm. Both of you?”

“Are you sure? Levi dear, you don’t have to, I mean you always said you can’t see the appeal in it.”

“I was wrong. Totally, utterly wrong. Ever since you arrived, I can’t think about anything else than ‘Fuck, I really want to kiss them’.”

The two men in front of him beamed like kids on Christmas morning. 

Levi placed the papers on the coffee table. This was happening, it was really happening. His heart hammered so hard in his chest he could feel it all the way up to his throat. Carefully, he put a hand on Eren’s cheek and glanced over to Erwin, eyes silently asking for approval. A smile and a nod from the blond man.

Eyes wide and full of wonder, Eren raised his hands to Levi’s shoulders, their touch featherlight as if afraid Levi would fly away if startled. He leaned slightly forward but left it to Levi to close the distance himself. 

Two, three, four heartbeats, their lips a hair’s breadth apart. Levi was hyper aware of the tiniest sensations. The warmth radiating off Eren’s face, breath fanning his own. Smooth skin and a slight morning stubble under his fingertips. Then his lips met Eren’s, just the gentlest press of skin on skin, and Levi knew he was a goner. As simple as the gesture was, it was comforting and exciting at once, intoxicating and addictive.

Another small kiss, and another. They kept it nice and simple, but it didn’t stop his breath from quickening and his heart from racing as if he’d run a marathon.

Levi pulled back a tad, and he saw that Eren’s eyes were glazed and his cheeks flushed pink. Even with all his experience, this first kiss was affecting him just as much as Levi, and it felt strangely reassuring.

Then he turned to Erwin, whose blue eyes were full of the same joyful anticipation. He had to crane his neck a little more to reach Erwin’s face, and the blond had to bend down a little more than Eren. His hands lay lightly on Levi’s hips, careful and gentle. Again, Levi felt as if his whole being was concentrated in those places where they touched. Erwin’s scent in his nose, smooth fabric and underneath that firm muscles. Erwin’s mouth felt different against his, perfect in its own way, just like Eren’s kiss had been perfect. Slightly firmer, a hint bolder, and Levi melted into it.

Warm breath washed over the side of his neck, followed by a gentle brush of lips, and he gasped.

Eren immediately stilled, and Erwin pulled back.

“Not good?” Eren asked nervously. “I’m sorry, I should have asked…”

“No, ‘s good. Very good. Keep… keep going.”

Erwin’s hands pulled him a little closer, and Eren’s arms wound around his waist. Careful and not demanding. 

“So you like that? Kisses on the neck?” The lips were there again, breathing tiny kisses down the expanse of skin.

“God, yes.” Well, until this moment he had had no idea this could be something he was into. He could feel Eren’s lips curve into a smile against his skin.

Erwin kissed his mouth again, and Levi parted his lips slightly. All doubts and reservations against kissing were long forgotten, and when Erwin’s tongue slid lightly over his bottom lip it he dimly wondered how he could ever think this was gross.

Eventually they had to stop before they got too carried away. But Eren‘s and Erwin’s stay prompted a lot more opportunities for kisses and cuddles, namely in front of the fireplace - Eren’s favorite that he frequently demanded, despite the unusually warm weather not really being suitable for a blazing fire. Erwin’s birthday got him a particularly lengthy and intense makeout session in one of the huge leather chairs in the library, his favorite place in the house. Levi’s birthday present had already been on its way in a parcel to Florida when they arrived, and some one-on-one quality time seemed an adequate compensation.

When he dropped his boyfriends off at the airport again, Levi felt very cold and lonely. Seeing them had been great, so great that he craved more of it. It would take time and probably a couple of tears and sleepless nights to return to his normal routine. 

With a sad little smile, he picked up the inevitable coffee mug that Eren had left behind. His gaze went up to the framed drawing above the mantelpiece, of those two gentlemen from another era who looked so strikingly like his lovers. Maybe this house had been witness to happy days before, but to him it had definitely brought good luck. He rinsed the mug in the sink and whistled.

**Author's Note:**

> The drawings they find refer to part 1 of this series. It takes place in the Regency era, and in this, Mikasa is Eren's sister. MJ, Mikasa Jaeger, is the artist.


End file.
